The Apartment
The Apartment is episode two of season seven on Full House. It originally aired on September 21, 1993. Plot Summary Danny is surprised when D.J. tells him that her classmate Kathy Santoni is pregnant. When D.J. says that she is going to go to Steve's new apartment to watch TV with him, Danny feels a bit uncomfortable. Danny tells her to be home by 11:00pm, which is her curfew. Danny gives her permission to go to Steve's apartment because he is told that Kimmy will be with her at the apartment. What Danny does not know is that circumstances have prevented Kimmy from being able to be with D.J. the whole time at Steve's apartment. Later, it is past midnight, and D.J. is still not home. Danny calls Kimmy, who gives him the address of Steve's apartment. A few minutes later, Danny knocks on the door, but there is no answer because Steve and D.J. are asleep beside each other on the couch while the Arnold Schwarzenegger movie The Terminator is playing. Danny stands on a chair, and looks through the window above the door, and sees them. The chair collapses, and the loud noise of it wakes them up. By this time, she is two hours late. Even though they never did anything besides fall asleep, Danny bans D.J. from going to Steve's apartment again, leaving D.J. shocked and devastated beyond belief. The next day, Jesse and Joey are cementing the driveway. They notice that their scraping starts to sound like the theme song from The Addams Family, and they start singing it. When Steve comes over to talk to D.J., Danny starts following them around under the guise of vacuuming the floor of her room in an attempt to make sure that they have no privacy, and unfortunately, they both catch him in the act and storm out and find another place. They finally find privacy in the cab of the cement truck which Jesse and Joey rented. Without knowing it, D.J. accidentally moves the lever that causes the truck to extend its flow chute through one of the kitchen windows, and cement starts pouring into the kitchen. By the time Danny turns off the truck, the kitchen floor has cement all over it. Later, as she isolates herself in her room after what he did to her last night and even throughout the following day, Danny comes in and admits to D.J. that he was wrong to try to take away her privacy (and that in a way he forced her and Steve into the cement truck), and also apologizes for overreacting and treating her like a little kid last night at Steve's apartment before telling her that he could not stop thinking about Kathy Santoni being pregnant, since Kathy is her age, and then he saw her and Steve on the couch. He also acknowledges that she was right that nothing happened on the couch, and lets her know that she is allowed to go to Steve's apartment again if she is back by her 11:00 curfew. However, she mentions that Steve's landlord says that Danny owes him $30 for the chair that collapsed. Meanwhile, Michelle can't come up with a hobby for Hobby Day at school. She tries taking up collecting leaves, resulting in a mess in her and Stephanie's room. Trivia *The second time major damage is done to the kitchen – the first being "Honey, I Broke the House" (season 3), when Stephanie accidentally backs Joey's car into the kitchen *The last appearance of Mr. Bear in the series; he is sitting on Stephanie's bed while she looks at the leaves in disgust *One of the few episodes in which Kimmy reacts at the odor of her own shoes *The episode title was possibly taken from the 1960 Oscar-winning romantic comedy film starring Jack Lemmon and Shirley MacLaine Quotes :Stephanie: Boy. He really streamlined that dad talk. :Michelle: Yeah. We got off pretty easy :Danny: yells Look at the mess in here!! :Michelle: Maybe not. ---- :Kimmy: she reads the number to Steve's apartment to Danny Okay. 555-6410. :Danny: Okay. Thank you. :Kimmy: But don't bother calling her. :Danny: Why not? :Kimmy: Steve's phone isn't hooked up yet. :Danny through the phone: Gibbler! I want it right away. Just hurry up! :Kimmy: Wait! I think I have his address somewhere. Hang on! her drawers to find Steve's address :Danny the phone: ...I'll talk to your parents, and I'll have you grounded. I don't care if you're not my kid. Get me that address right now! ---- :Steve D.J.: We can finally be alone without your father barging in, or your sisters, or your uncle, or your dog... you know, you have a lot of people living in that house. ---- :D.J.: Dad, you're blowing this way outta proportion! :Danny: "Way outta proportion"?!! You see a SWAT team with me?! You see helicopters circling the building?! You see the Bat-signal out there?!?! I don't! :D.J.: Okay! Okay, Dad! I said I was sorry! :Danny: And I said let's go. ---- :Danny: Man. What a mess up there, Jess. Is there anything worse than ground leaves in a carpet? :Jesse: cement pouring into the kitchen while Joey is still meditating: Yep. :Danny yells: My kitchen! Joey, do something! Jesse I'll try to keep it from spreading, you catch it off the chute! :tries to catch the cement in his hands, but to no avail, then he tries to do it with his shirt :Danny: Not your shirt! Get a bowl!! Get a bowl! :Jesse: A bowl. All right. :Danny: Oh, no! :picks up a china bowl from the table and dumps all the fruits :Jesse: Here! I got a bowl! I got a bowl! :Danny: No, no, no, not that bowl, that's my fine china! :throws the bowl back to Danny, runs to the fridge, grabs a bigger and clear bowl from the top, and runs back to Danny :Danny: No!! No, not that one! Not that bowl, my mother gave me that!! :throws the bowl back to Danny, again :Danny: Oh, Jesse! :grabs a big wooden drawer :Jesse: How 'bout this drawer? Do you have any emotional attachment to the drawer? :Danny: No, I mean, I like it, but... :empties the drawer and catches the pouring cement in it ---- :Danny: I don't know if you noticed, but I was kind of following you around with the vacuum cleaner today. :D.J.: I thought that was you. :Danny: Yeah. Well, anyway, I didn't really respect your privacy, so in a way I think I kind of forced you and Steve into that cement truck. What I really wanted to do was just talk to you about what I was feeling last night at Steve's apartment. :D.J.: Dad, I knew what you were feeling. Steve's whole building knew what you were feeling. :Danny: Maybe I overreacted just a tad, huh? :D.J.: Dad, I tried to explain to you, but you wouldn't listen to me. You were treating me like I was a little kid again. :Danny: I know, I know. I'm-I'm really sorry, Deej. All I kept thinking about was Kathy Santoni, a girl your age, having a baby. And then I saw you and Steve on the couch. :D.J.: You saw us? :Danny: Well, briefly until the chair gave out. :D.J.: Dad, nothing happened. :Danny: I know. sighs Everything's just getting so complicated. I mean, you're a young woman now, you're in a serious relationship with a boy, and he's got his own apartment. I guess-guess if your mom were around, things would be a lot easier. :D.J.: Dad, you're doing fine. And you don't have to worry. I'm not Kathy Santoni. Dad, there are so many things that I want to do and see before I get married and have a family. :Danny: smiles This is so nice to hear. We should have these talks more often. :D.J.: Anytime, Dad. :Danny: I love you. :D.J.: I love you, too. hug ---- :D.J. Danny: Oh. One more thing, about Steve's apartment... :Danny: No, it's okay. You can go. I trust you. As long as you're back by curfew. All right? :D.J.: Thanks, Dad. That's great. But what I was gonna say is, Steve's landlord says you owe him 30 bucks for that chair you broke. :Danny: What?! That piece of junk?! Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Seas